


Praises

by halflinghoney



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Business AU, CEO, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: Purely smut about blowing your boss, Jinwoo, in his office.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A low pitched hum of satisfaction reached your ears. The man above you feathered his hand through your hair to have a better view of the sight before him.

Park Jinwoo sat in a lounge chair located in the corner of his office, one of the three that were there for entertaining clients. Maybe not entertainment of this manner, but who knew with him.

The jacket of his tailored suit was unbuttoned and sprawled open while his legs were spread with you between them. Your knees were rubbing against the carpet while his cock was pressed snugly into your throat.

"You've gotten so good at this," he praised, his hips bucking a bit as you lowered your head onto him again, only dipping him in further, past your gag reflex. "This suit costs more than your paycheck, though. Don't get a single drop of cum on it." His hold on your hair was tightening as he neared his end. "Swallow it all," he husked.

Your eyes watered as you forced yourself to keep them open to stare up at him. He loved it when you met his gaze as he stuffed your mouth with streams of his release. Tears crept from the corners of your eyes while you gulped down his thick cum.

The saintly grin that came to his face never would have given any suspicion to what a perverse sight he was actually smiling at. After you pulled away and licked your lips to make sure none had leaked, he grabbed your chin and tilted your face upward. "Such a good girl." He leaned halfway to meet your lips.

You lifted up, though softened at his kiss. At this point, you were living for his praises and couldn't imagine disappointing him. Yes, his father wrote your paycheck. Yes, you worked under him, now in more ways than one. Yes, you were probably way more invested in this ‘relationship’ than he was. But more than anything, you didn't even want to think about giving this up.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jinwoo sat back up and tucked himself into his suit's pants. His playful gaze met yours again. "Hey. Do you want to grab dinner? There's this new place nearby, and I've heard it's great."

You blinked in surprise. He'd never suggested such a thing before.

Maybe his investment in you was deeper than you thought.


	2. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Praises. You’ve been invited back to Jinwoo’s place for a good time, but you forget all about the golden rule: Asking for permission to come. After being put in your place, he makes sure to take good care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently the drabble wasn’t enough…? LOL I needed more.

“We had a lovely dinner together. I invited you into my home, into my bed…” Jinwoo drifted off as you sank down onto his cock. Your body pulsed around it, your sinful betrayal evident as you stopped bouncing atop him. “...only to have you come first? So  _ soon? _ ”   
  
Your breasts heaved as you came down from your high. “I-I’m sorry…” You breathily apologized.   
  
He was smiling-- _ oh, how you loved that smile _ \--but the aura he was giving off sent chills down your spine as he asked, “Do you feel better now that you got that out of your system?”   
  
You gave a single nod. You’d been so eager to have him inside of you ever since you went down on him in the office earlier that evening that you went a little overboard while riding him. You were so consumed that you forgot to ask if you could come in the first place; the most basic of rules.   
  
Jinwoo tsked. He sat up, and you were abruptly flipped onto your stomach with your ass in the air. His fingers dug into your waist as he leaned over and hissed, “Such a selfish girl, getting herself off with not even a single regard for her partner.”   
  
You didn’t even have a chance to defend yourself before you felt him slip into you from behind. You cried out at the pace with which he picked up, pounding into you relentlessly. Your thighs trembled, your hands clenched onto the sheets, and you were dangerously close to tears. It felt so fucking good, but you were determined not to come again until he said you could.   
  
“You really had the audacity to come first? Like I’m some kind of sex toy?” His low voice hit you in all the right places; you actually moaned out from hearing it. He noted that it was affecting you. He needed to hear more. “What do you have to say for yourself?!” He grinded as deeply as he could into you.   
  
“...Use me,” you whimpered pitifully. “Use me to come.”   
  
The growl that rumbled in his chest had you bracing yourself. You knew you were in for it.   
  
Jinwoo sat up, clenched your hips, and pounded into you with such force that the bed’s headboard was slamming against the wall. “You want my cum?” He gritted.   
  
“Yes!” You whined.   
  
“Where do you want it?!”   
  
Your voice cracked as you replied, “A-Anywhere, sir! Anywhere you want!”   
  
Yanking himself out of you, Jinwoo pumped his hand along his length and came in heavy spurts on your ass and thighs.   
  
You were breathless as his groans subsided, silence filling the room. You were about to roll over until you felt two of his fingers thrust into you and curve downward. You gasped, rocking against his hand as it quickly worked you to another climax. “S-Sir, please, I need to come!” You whimpered.   
  
“You  _ need _ to?”   
  
“Please! Your fingers feel so good, oh my god, I need to come, I need to **_come_ ** , PLEASE, SIR!” The louder you became, the harder his fingers worked. You were just about to lose feeling in your legs from tensing them so hard to fight off the orgasm when you heard a simple, “Come.” from behind you. Your body broke down, your voice becoming hoarse from screaming while pleasure wrecked your pussy. You were left shaking.   
  
A weight lifted from the bed and you nearly passed out by the time you felt a wet cloth wiping your backside. You almost winced as your warmth was cleaned. He had been ruthless tonight, but the sudden pampering was a nice conclusion.   
  
Jinwoo disappeared for a few minutes again before he returned with two bottles of water. Climbing onto the bed, he nudged you to come under the covers.   
  
You huffed quietly as you wiggled your way into the blankets. Moving when your body felt this heavy was tedious. You also reminded yourself where you were, so you made sure not to disobey him. You weren’t expecting him to put an arm around you and hold you close, though.   
  
“Thirsty?” Jinwoo asked, handing you a bottle.   
  
Nodding, you took it and sat up to have a long slip. Your dry mouth was instantly soothed by the refreshment. “Thank you,” you murmured, twisting the cap back on. You snuggled back into his side.   
  
Jinwoo’s arm that was under your head reached around to caress your shoulder lightly. “You drive me crazy,” he sighed. His cheek pressed against the top of your head.   
  
You were stunned by those words. “...What?!”   
  
“Every time I see you, I want you to be in my arms,” he admitted. “From the first day we were introduced at work...until now. You drive me crazy.” He pressed a kiss to your head. “I’m sorry I come off strong sometimes…I get carried away.”   
  
You glanced up at him, cheeks hot and flushed. “I feel the same. Since the first day, until now…I always want you. I can’t help myself around you.”   
  
He grinned, and you melted. “Be mine, okay?” He asked with a tender squeeze of your arm.   
  
A smile broke out on your face. “I already am.” You lifted to nip at his lips.   
  
Jinwoo chuckled, wrapping you in his arms. “Is that so?” He buried his face in your neck, kissing gently before sinking his teeth into the flesh.   
  
You squeaked, bursting into giggles as he settled himself between your legs.   
  
He was in deep, deeper than you’d ever thought he could feel for you, and you couldn’t have been happier to know it.


End file.
